1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to article supports and especially to a tray which may be utilized to transport comestible product cooking or serving dishes including covered dishes, casseroles, baking pans and pots and the like and wherein the dishes are stabilized with respect to the tray by a plurality of pins which are retained within holes that are provided in the tray. The holes are in spaced and patterned relationship so that after a dish is placed on the tray the pins may be placed in substantially abutting engagement with the peripheral portions of the dish. The holes in the tray are made only partially through the thickness of the tray to thereby prevent any spilled food from passing through the tray. In addition, the tray may be provided with handles for facilitating the transport of the tray and the tray itself is preferably constructed of a heat insulating material so that hot dishes may be easily transported in a safe manner from one location to another. In a preferred embodiment, the tray is also used as a cutting board so that foods to be cut, sliced or carved may be retained on the tray by placing the pins in surrounding relationship thereto.
2. History of the Related Art
At one time or another, most people have been in a situation where it becomes necessary to transport a prepared dish such as a casserole from their home to another location such as a community or organizational meeting, church, or social supper. The problems in handling and transporting such dishes is often complicated by the fact that the dishes have been heated and thus may be hot and not safely touched. In the past, it has been necessary to carefully place such dishes on a floor mat or floor portion of an automotive vehicle or perhaps in the trunk, hatchback area or rear compartment area of a vehicle. Due to the possibility of food spillage during movement of the automobile, it is necessary to provide a protective liner between the dish and the surface area of the vehicle. Even then, once a vehicle is in motion, any frequent stops or sudden turns may result in food being spilled.
Even when transporting prepared food dishes including casseroles and the like, by hand, from one location to another, it is frequently difficult to handle such dishes especially if they have been heated, thereby necessitating that they be carried by hot pads. This type of situation is extremely awkward and can lead to accidental injury by having the contents of the dishes spill and burn the individual carrying a dish.
In view of the foregoing, it has been proposed to provide various types of carriers for dishes such as heated casseroles and the like to facilitate their transport from the place in which the food is prepared to a serving area. One type of carrier includes a cloth sack into which the dish may be placed. The sack is suspended by a cloth handle attached thereto. Unfortunately, with this type of carrier, although the individual is protected from touching a hot dish, the dish itself it not secured from movement and the contents of such a dish may be easily spilled thereby contaminating the carrier and requiring a cleaning of the dish and carrier.
In U.S. Pat. 4,637,303 to Lucky, a tray for use in an oven is disclosed which includes a metallic sheet having a plurality of spaced openings therein through which pins may be selectively inserted so as to extend both above and below the sheet. The pins may be engaged with the side of dishes or pans that are placed on the sheet so that the dishes or pans are prevented from shifting when an oven rack is pulled outwardly of or inserted into an oven. Unfortunately, such a configuration is not appropriate for use in transporting dishes including hot casseroles, pans, pots and the like from one area to another. More specifically, as the openings in the sheet extend therethrough, any accidental spills of the contents from any dishes would drain therethrough. In addition, the pins which are utilized to stabilize the dishes with respect to the surface of the sheets extend through the openings and protrude from the bottom surface thereof and therefore such sheets may not be placed upon a surface for transport, as for instance, the floor of a motor vehicle. The sheets disclosed in Lucky are designed to increase effective heat transmission and are therefore made of metallic materials whereas when transporting a heated serving dish from one location to another, it is preferred that a support be formed of a heat insulated material so that individuals and objects cannot be burned or damaged by accidentally contacting a hot surface of a prepared cooking or serving dish.
Some additional examples of prior art article retention structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 943,767 to Bullard and 2,621,807 to Rendich.